


Une Rencontre Inattendue

by anais23



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pirates, aventure, bateau - Freeform, le secret de la licorne, secret, trésor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais23/pseuds/anais23
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

En ce temps radieux, Tintin se promenait sur le vieux marché, il espérait y trouver quelques trésors de lecture. Soudain, il se figea. Il venait de remarquer une magnifique antiquité : une Caravelle.

Il la regarda de plus près : "La Licorne", ainsi était-elle nommée. Tintin paya le vendeur mais à ce moment précis, un homme se précipita sur l'étalage. C'était un américain, il portait des vêtements de feutrine bleue. Il demanda à Tintin s'il ne voulait pas lui revendre le magnifique vaisseau. La réponse fut négative bien entendu. Après cela, l'homme le mit en garde contre des personnes mal intentionnées qui pourraient être prêtes à tout pour s'emparer du bateau. L'homme s'éloigna de plus en plus, et finit par s'en aller.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre :

Magnifique... oh... il est magnifique ...  
Pas la peine de l'envelopper, je le prends comme il est, vous ne voyez pas d'objection à ce que je le paye par chèque ?"

Encore quelqu'un d'intéressé... pensa Tintin.

Le vendeur lui répondit : Si vous voulez l'acheter adressez-vous à ce garçon !

L'homme répliqua : Je vois ... alors laissons ce garçon nous fixer son prix...

Il n'est pas à vendre, Répondit Tintin.

L'homme se présenta, je m'appelle Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine. J'ai récemment acquis le château de Moulinsart. Et, ce navire, comme vous devez certainement le savoir a toujours fait partie de la propriété. 

Tintin : Du défunt capitaine ?

Sakharine : Oui, mais la famille a subit de gros revers. Ils ont tout perdu ! Ils ont vécu de malchance en malchance. ... Parlons là de... générations d'alcoolisme, de comportements irrationnels.

Tintin : Je suis désolé, mais comme je viens de vous le dire il n'est pas à vendre. Au revoir Monsieur.

Sakharine se retourna vers le vendeur, lui demandant s'il avait une idée de la personne dont il avait eu à faire.

Vendeur : Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Il s'agit de Tintin. Un célèbre reporter, il est très connu en Belgique mais également dans le monde entier.

Sakharine : Je n'ai absolument jamais entendu parler de ce... gamin. *plissant les yeux et l'air méprisant* De plus, je suis à Bruxelles depuis peu. Dit-il en regardant Tintin s'en aller au loin. Puis, il repartit sans dire un mot.

Pendant ce temps, Tintin rentra à son appartement. Il avait des questions plein la tête. Tout d'abord, pourquoi ce bateau attirait tant de convoitises ? Et quels secrets pouvaient-ils bien cacher ?

Tintin posa le bateau sur sa commode et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de se renseigner sur l'histoire de cette caravelle. Il apprit alors, que "La Licorne" était en fait un vaisseau de la flotte de Louis XIV, et que ce dernier avait offert au Capitaine, Le Chevalier François de Hadoque, un trésor inestimable, en récompense de sa loyauté. Mais le vaisseau a été attaqué par des pirates, et seul le Chevalier en réchappa. Et depuis cette histoire, la famille serait victime d'une malédiction.

Dans le livre, une inscription attira son attention :

"Seul un vrai Haddock peut découvrir le secret de La Licorne..."

Plus tard, Tintin rentra chez lui et découvrit avec stupeur que le bateau avait disparu. Sur cette découverte, il décida de se rendre là où il était sûr de le retrouver, au Château de Moulinsart, autrement dit, l'actuelle demeure de Monsieur Sakharine.

Il arriva alors sur place et sans surprise, il y trouva la maquette du bateau. Mais subitement, il reçut un coup à la tête et s'écroula.

Sakharine : Bienvenue au Château de Moulinsart !

Tintin alla droit au but : Je suis venue récupérer ma propriété !!

Sakharine : Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre...

Tintin : Oh, vous me comprenez très bien, ce navire était dans mon appartement il y a moins d'une heure !

Sakharine : J'ai bien peur que vous ne fassiez erreur, Monsieur Tintin !

Tintin : Il n'y a pas d'erreur ce bateau m'appartient !

Sakharine : En êtes-vous sûr ?

Tintin : Enfin, évidemment j'en suis sûr, je l'ai rapporté chez moi, je l'ai posé sur ma commode dans le living. Un chat est entré et l'a fait tombé pendant que je le poursuivais... Mais... Comment est-ce possible ? Le mât est intacte. ...Ce n'est pas mon navire.

Sakharine : Il est certain qu'il ne s'agit pas là de votre navire jeune homme ! Celui-ci, je l'ai depuis très longtemps.

Tintin : Pourtant, il semble identique.

Sakharine : Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Tintin : Oui, en effet, mais je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi François de Hadoque a-t-il fait deux navires exactement pareil. Et vous en avez déjà un ! Pourquoi en voulez-vous un autre ? Qu'est-ce que cette maquette à de spéciale qui inciterait à la voler ?

Sakharine : Bonté divine ! Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Tintin : C'est mon travail, ça pourrait être un sujet d'article. C'est mon métier vous savez !?

Sakharine : Eh bien, ce n'est pas un grand mystère, François de Hadoque était un vaut rien, un incurable ivrogne ! Il était voué à l'échec et il a transmis cette tendance a échoué à ses fils !

Tintin : Alors, c'est vrai ! La famille Hadoque est maudite !

Sakharine : Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé d'autre ?

Tintin : Qu'y-a-t-il d'autre a trouver ?

Sakharine : ça dépend de ce que vous cherchez !

Tintin : Je cherche des réponses,...Monsieur Sakharine.

Sakharine : Vous ne cherchez pas au bon endroit. ... Il est tard ! Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, jeune homme ! Nestor ! raccompagnez-le !

Le majordome du nom de Nestor rejoignit Tintin à la porte et lui dit : C'est dommage, monsieur... Que le mât soit brisé sur votre maquette monsieur... J'espère que vous avez retrouvé toutes les pièces, les choses se perdent si facilement.

Sakharine rappela Nestor qui salua finalement Tintin avant de refermer la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tintin rentra chez lui. Il sortit les clés de sa poche avant de comprendre que sa porte avait été forcée. Quand il pénétra dans son appartement, il découvrit que toutes les pièces avaient été retournées, mais il ne manquait absolument rien. En attendant, il était clair que ce cambrioleur était à la recherche de quelque chose de précis, mais quoi ?

Soudain, Tintin aperçut une lumière sous un de ses meubles, en particulier celui où il avait déposé la caravelle quelques heures plus tôt. Il se baissa pour regarder, et trouva un petit objet cylindrique de couleur argentée. A l'intérieur, il y avait un parchemin :

Tintin retourna à son bureau pour y examiner ce qu'il venait de trouver.

Puis, il lut le manuscrit :

« Trois frères unis, trois Licorne de conserve voguant au soleil de midi parleront. Car c'est de la lumière que viendra la lumière et alors resplendira la croix de l'Aigle. »

Juste après le message, des signes étranges étaient inscrits.

Tintin ne comprit pas vraiment la signification de tout ceci :

Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est. Mais ça explique pourquoi ils ont saccagé mon appartement. Il devait chercher ça, et ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. Ce qui veut dire... qu'ils vont revenir...

Soudain, la sonnette retentit, la concierge alla voir qui cela pouvait-il être à une heure pareille. En descendant l'escalier, Tintin reconnu la voix de l'homme qu'il avait croisé sur le vieux marché : l'« américain ». Il dit à Mme Pinson qu'il allait s'en occuper.

L'homme interpella Tintin : Mon garçon, c'est vous ? 

Tintin : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

L'homme : Écoutez, je ne vous dirai pas tout, mais je le jure devant Dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il tuerait pour ça !

Tintin : Qui ? De qui est-ce que vous parlez ?

L'homme : J'essaye de vous dire que votre vie est en danger !

Tintin : Répondez-moi, QUI ?

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre car soudainement, on lui tira dessus. Il s'écroula dans le hall de l'immeuble avec juste le temps de laisser un indice. Avec son sang, l'homme avait indiqué plusieurs lettres qui formaient le mot :  
« K-A-R-A-B-O-U-D-J-A-N ».

Le lendemain matin, Tintin reçut les Dupondt pour l'enquête. L'homme qui avait été visé s'appelait Barnabé Dawes, et c'était un inspecteur très haut-placé d'Interpol. Les Dupondt récupérèrent le journal pour les preuves et repartirent. Tintin les raccompagna à la porte. Il sortit un instant pour dire au revoir aux Dupondt qui s'en allèrent. Il ne remarqua pas qu'un homme venait de lui voler son porte-feuille, dans lequel se trouvait le parchemin. En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, les Dupondt firent part à Tintin qu'ils étaient sur la piste d'un pickpocket qui sévissait depuis plusieurs semaines dans la ville et ses alentours.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps sur le bateau Karaboudjan...

La capitaine du navire, Kathrynn Haddock était occupée à faire l'inventaire des marchandises contenues sur le bateau, quand soudain un de ses hommes d'équipages lui injecta avec une seringue un puissant soporifique. C'était Tom, un des employés du bateau, passé sous les ordres d'un certain Sakharine.

Ce dernier s'était incrusté sur le bateau. Et maintenant que la capitaine était hors d'état de nuire, il pouvait prendre le contrôle total du navire. Kathrynn se retrouvait prisonnière de son propre bateau, dans ses propres cales.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant ce temps, alors que Tintin était tranquillement entrain de regarder les Dupondt s'en aller, il fut interpellé par deux soit-disant "livreurs"... qui lui appliquèrent aussitôt un tampon de chloroforme sous le nez. Les deux hommes l'embarquèrent dans une caisse et le conduisirent sur le Karaboudjan.

Tintin se réveilla enchaîné à une cage. Il comprit assez vite qu'on lui fouillait les poches. 

Sakharine arriva dans la cale et s'exclama :

Tom, Allan ! Alors vous l'avez trouvé ?

Allan répondit : Beh , il est pas sur lui, patron... Il est pas là...

Sakharine : Pas là ? Alors, où est-il ?

Tintin à peine réveillé répondit : Où est quoi ?

Sakharine : Le manuscrit de La Licorne, un morceau de papier comme celui-ci !

Tintin : Vous parlez du poème ?

Sakharine : Oui...

Tintin : Du poème calligraphié ?

Sakharine : Oui...

Tintin : Qui était dans un cylindre ?

Sakharine : Oui !

Tintin : Caché dans le mât ?

Sakharine : OUI !

Tintin fit un petit sourire en coin et répondit : Je ne l'ai pas !

Sakharine entra dans une colère noire.

Il brandit l'épée qu'il cachait dans sa canne et menaça Tintin :

Vous connaissez la valeur de ce manuscrit, sinon pourquoi le voudriez vous ?

Tintin : Deux caravelles, et deux parchemins faisant partis d'une énigme, vous en avez un, vous voulez l'autre mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a autre chose...

Sakharine : Je le retrouverai avec ou sans votre aide, mon petit. Je vous conseil de réfléchir jusqu'à quel point vous pouvez me servir...

Sakharine et ses sbires repartirent.

On s'occupera de lui en chemin, dit ce dernier.

Arrivé sur le pont, Sakharine était plus en colère que jamais.

Ah ! Il ment, il doit l'avoir ce manuscrit, la question est qu'est-ce qu'il en a fait ?

On l'a complètement fouillé, patron !

Je veux que vous redescendiez et que vous le fassiez parler, brisez lui tous les os du corps, s'il le faut !

Un autre sbire de sakharine arriva en criant :

Monsieur Sakharine, Monsieur Sakharine, la Capitaine a repris ses esprits, elle est consciente et nous accuse de mutinerie, elle dit que vous avez retourner l'équipage contre elle !

Sakharine : Bah restez pas planté là, réinjectez lui une dose !

Oui, Patron, dirent-ils.

Allan et Tom repartirent interroger Tintin qui n'avait, malheureusement aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Bon cette fois, tu vas nous dire où se trouve le parchemin ! Dit Allan.

Tintin : Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne l'ai pas ! 

Allan : Très bien ! On va s'amuser alors ! Tom, tu te joins à la fête ?

Bien sûr, dit-il en refermant ses points.

Allan prit les cheveux de Tintin pour lui tenir la tête et il commença à lui donner des coups dans le ventre.

*Tousse* Tintin cracha du sang.

Après quelques minutes, Allan sortit une arme pour essayer d'obtenir quelque chose de Tintin. Mais c'était plus pour lui faire peur qu'autre chose, car Sakharine n'avait en aucun cas ordonné de le tuer.

Tu vas nous dire où se trouve le parchemin où sinon, tu peux dire adieu à ta vie !!

Il plaça le revolver au niveau de sa tempe.

Évidemment, Tintin ne dit pas un mot. Il les regarda d'un air méprisant et moqueur.

Allan très énervé par la situation lui donna un coup de pied en pleine figure, puis il continua avec un coup de poing. Il saisit ensuite le col de Tintin. Et le regarda dans les yeux.

Allan : Tu devrais nous le dire, car on va vraiment finir par te tuer sinon.

Tintin sur le point de s'évanouir tenta de dire quelques mots.

Allan : Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis ! (Allan n'a pas eu conscience que Tintin les avait en fait traité d'idiots.)

Et sur ces mots, il lui redonna un coup. Cette fois, son corps ne pouvait plus résister, Tintin s'évanouit.

Allan : On n'en tirera plus rien maintenant.

Tom : Ouais, allons prévenir le patron ! Et, ça ne vas pas être la fête... Il ne nous a absolument rien dit...

Arrivés dans la cabine de Sakharine, Allan et Tom lui dévoilèrent que Tintin n'avait rien avoué de la cachette du parchemin. Et bien sûr, Sakharine entra dans une colère noire :

Je vous ai dit de le faire parler, pas de le faire dormir ! On perd un temps précieux pendant que ce gamin "se repose".... En attendant, allez vaquer à vos occupations de marin. Et Tom, avant, tu iras vérifier que Haddock est bien hors d'état de nuire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle découvre nos manigances. C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour l'instant. Elle ne doit rien découvrir, la vengeance n'en sera que plus belle ! Dit-il en se frottant les mains.


	4. Chapter 4

À ce moment là, Kathrynn qui était maintenant réveillée, avait la ferme intention de sortir de la cale de laquelle elle était prisonnière. Elle cria pour attirer l'attention de Sakharine :

Sakharine ! C'est à vous que je parle, pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous êtes sur mon bateau ! Vous n'avez aucun droit, surtout pas celui de commander mon équipage ou même de le corrompre pour je ne sais quelles raisons !  
LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !!

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'agit de Tom, venu pour rendormir Kathrynn.  
Elle eut tout juste le temps de se glisser derrière la porte. Quand Tom entra dans la pièce, il constata que celle-ci était vide. Mais, il comprit assez vite qu'il venait d'être victime d'une ruse puisque sans crier gare, Kathrynn surgit de derrière la porte et le mit K.O d'un coup de poing dans la figure.

il donna l'alerte :

Haddock s'est échappée !!  
Il reçut, une fois de plus, un autre coup de poing, d'Allan, cette fois-ci.

Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien !! Dit Allan.

Allan, pris ensuite toutes les dispositions pour retrouver Kathrynn. Mais ils devaient encore en avertir Sakharine. Et ça, il le redoutait, après toute les gaffes qu'ils venaient de commettre.

Kathrynn tenta de trouver une cachette en attendant car toutes les issues étaient prises.  
Elle entra donc dans une des cales.

Elle barricada la porte. Puis, quand elle se retourna, elle vit... Tintin, encore endormi.

Kathrynn : Qui est-ce ? Je ne le connais pas...Il est vraiment dans un sale état !  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça mais ils vont m'entendre en haut !

Elle lui enleva ses chaînes. Et l'allongea sur le sol en reposant sa tête sur son manteau.

Kathrynn : Ahh, il se réveille !

Tintin : Mmh

Kathrynn : Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ?

Tintin : Mmh, ma tête...

Il avait mal un peu partout. Et il saignait encore suite au nombreux coups infligés par Allan et Tom.

Kathrynn : Je vais vous aider à vous relever !

Tintin : Mais au fait, qui êtes-vous ? Répondit-il.

Kathrynn : Je suis la capitaine de ce navire ! Dit-elle.

Tintin : Je vois !  
C'est à cause de vous que je suis là ? Vous êtes du côté de Sakharine, n'est-ce pas ?

Kathrynn : Pas du tout ! J'ai moi aussi été victime de cette canaille ! Il a corrompu tout mon équipage et il m'a fait enfermer à fond de cale. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et j'ai dû me cacher. C'est à ce moment là que je vous ai trouvé. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Tintin : Navré de vous avoir offensé...

Kathrynn : J'aurais probablement réagis de la même façon." (^-^)

Tintin : Au fait, je m'appelle Tintin. Et vous ? Il me semble que vous ne m'ayez pas encore dit votre nom...

Kathrynn : C'est vrai ! Je m'appelle Kathrynn Haddock !

Tintin : Est-ce que vous venez de dire "Haddock"?

Kathrynn : Heuu... oui, est-ce si important ?

Mais Tintin n'a pas le temps de répondre. Une voix se fait retentir derrière la porte.

C'est celle d'Allan : Trouvé ! Ce n'est pas très malin comme cachette.

Kathrynn : Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici avant qu'ils ne puissent entrer !

En voyant quelques objets, Tintin s'exclama :

J'ai une idée ! On va se servir de ça pour sortir !

Ils ouvrirent le hublot, et lancèrent la corde qui leur permis d'atteindre le hublot de l'étage supérieur. Allan et Tom réussirent à rentrer peu de temps après. Mais évidemment, la cale était vide.

Où se trouve votre salle radio ? Il faut qu'on envoie un signal aux autorités avant de partir ! Dit Tintin.

En attendant, Allan et Tom allèrent prévenir Sakharine de ce qui s'était passé.  
Sakharine était désespéré. Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à deux pareils idiots, pensa t-il.

Puis, il sortit de son silence :

Comment avez-vous pu les laissez s'échapper ?? Je veux que vous les retrouviez, tous les deux ! Si vous tuez, Tintin ce n'est pas si grave, mais je veux Kathrynn VIVANTE !! J'ai des affaires à régler avec elle. J'ai une vengeance à accomplir !

Bien, patron ! S'exclamèrent-ils.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors que tout l'équipage était à leurs trousses, Kathrynn et Tintin réussirent à atteindre la salle radio. Kathrynn laissa Tintin et alla préparer un canaux de sauvetage. Mais soudain, alors que Tintin était occupé à envoyer le message de détresse, il fut interrompu par Tom qui passait par là. Tintin le mit K.O d'un coup de poing. Tom a eu le temps de donner l'alerte. Mais Tintin n'a pas eu le temps de terminer son message. Peu de temps avant, il avait tout de même découvert la destination du bâteau. Il se rendait à Bagghar pour mettre la main sur le troisième bateau et donc de ce fait, du troisième et dernier parchemin, celui d'un certain Omar Ben Salaad.

Tintin était poursuivi par plusieurs hommes, mais ils n'étaient pas assez rapide pour le rattraper. Kathrynn a quant à elle pu arriver au canaux de sauvetage mais elle s'était aussi fait repérer. Le canaux est prêt. Tintin court de toutes ses forces, malgré ses blessures pour la rejoindre. Ils réussissent finalement à s'enfuir mais Sakharine ne va pas en rester là.

Et à l'aube, on retrouva Tintin et Kathrynn sur leur petit canaux au milieu de l'océan.  
Tintin en profita pour lui poser des questions sur La Licorne :

Tintin : Alors, vous êtes une Haddock ?

Kathrynn : Oui !

Tintin : Je pensais que cette famille n'avait plus aucun descendant ?

Kathrynn : Pourtant, je suis bien devant vous !

Tintin : Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ?

Kathrynn : Cela va vous paraître bizarre, probablement mais je ne me souviens de rien... du moins pas encore...

Tintin : Comment ça ?

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
L'histoire que l'on m'a racontée s'est perdue dans ma tête... C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé ce souvenir...

Tintin : Cela va forcément vous revenir un jour, ne vous en faîtes pas ! (^^)

Kathrynn : N'empêche, je suis persuadée que cette histoire a un lien avec ce Sakharine. Il y a forcément quelque chose, sinon pourquoi aurait-il choisi mon bateau, mon équipage... ?

Tintin : Je pense que vous avez raison ! J'ai moi-même cette impression...

Quelques heures plus tard, le canaux est victime des tires de l'avion du Karaboudjan.

Tintin et Kathrynn se protégèrent avec la coque du canaux. Heureusement, Tintin avait encore une arme (celle qu'il avait dérobée à un des marins).  
Hélas, il ne lui restait plus qu'une balle. Il devait être bien concentré pour toucher sa cible.

Peu de temps après, l'hydravion amerrit. Tintin l'avait touché. Comme les pilotes ne savaient pas qu'il ne lui restait plus une seule balle, Tintin en profita pour les mettre en joug. Eux aussi, avaient un pistolet, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Tintin arrive, donc ils ne s'étaient pas méfiés.

A présent, Tintin et Kathrynn avaient un moyen de rejoindre Sakharine à Bagghar et l'empêcher ainsi de voler le troisième parchemin.

Mais, sur le chemin, ils essuyèrent une vraie tempête et l'avion s'écrasa dans le désert.  
Tout le monde était sain et sauf à part les 2 pilotes qui s'étaient enfuis à l'aide de parachutes.

Tintin et Kathrynn continuèrent donc leur route afin de trouver un moyen de regagner la civilisation.

Mais évidemment, il faisait une chaleur insoutenable et au bout de quelques heures ils s'évanouirent. Ils furent retrouvés dans la nuit par un commandant d'armée et l'une de ses troupes puis, furent ensuite ramenés au poste de commandement.

Tintin était réveillé depuis longtemps, mais Kathrynn était, elle toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil. Tintin était à son chevet. Elle avait l'air de faire un rêve plutôt agité. Puis, soudain elle se réveilla.

Kathrynn : Je me souviens de tout !

Tintin : Vraiment ?

Kathrynn : Oui ! Mon rêve m'a rappelé tout un tas de choses. Mais il y a une chose qui m'intrigue encore. Dans mon rêve, le pirate portait un foulard sur la bouche. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage.

Soudain, un des soldats arriva dans la pièce, comme il faisait chaud dehors, il portait un foulard qu'il retira en entrant. Et là, Kathrynn eut un flash. Elle revit son ancêtre retirer le foulard du Capitaine des Pirates, un prénommé Rackham le Rouge, d'un coup d'épée.

Et elle vit maintenant son visage.

Kathrynn : C'est impossible !

Que se passe t il ? Dit Tintin.

Kathrynn : Alors, ce serait donc ça sa vraie raison. Le trésor n'est qu'une sorte de bonus pour lui. Ce qu'il veut avant tout, c'est se venger.

Tintin : ?

Kathrynn : Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux... Sakharine, c'est le véritable descendant de Rackham Le Rouge... enfin du capitaine des pirates qui a envahit "La Licorne" à l'époque ! Et comme mon ancêtre la vaincu, et que Sakharine est son descendant, il veut lui même se venger de l'échec cuisant que mon ancêtre le Chevalier de Hadoque lui a fait subir.

Tintin : Comment ? Mais c'est incroyable ! En même temps, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Kathrynn : En effet. Il faut vite partir pour Bagghar !  
Je ne laisserai en aucun cas cet espèce de Bachibouzouk voler le trésor du Chevalier de Hadoque !

Tintin : Allons-y sans plus tarder !


	6. Chapter 6

Arrivés sur les hauteurs de Bagghar, ils aperçurent le port dans lequel était amarré le Karaboudjan.

Nous sommes sur la bonne piste. Le voilà ! Dit Tintin.

Et ils s'inscrustèrent dans la ville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tintin donna l'alerte. Je crois que nous sommes suivis !

Comment ? Dit Kathrynn.

En effet, deux personnes avait l'air de les suivre, d'assez près en plus.

Tintin et Kathrynn les prirent par surprise. Et là, ils découvrirent... les Dupondt. Ces derniers, avaient reçu le message de détresse que Tintin avait envoyé du Karaboudjan. Ils étaient venus les rejoindre à Bagghar.

Et ils avaient également le portefeuille que Tintin s'était fait voler et dans lequel il avait rangé le parchemin.

Maintenant, nous sommes à armes égales. Dit-il.

Quand il leva les yeux, il découvrit qu'on étendait des affiches de chaque côté des portes de la ville. Bianca Castafiore, une célèbre cantatrice milanaise donnait un concert ce soir, dans le palais d'Omar Ben Salaad. Palais dans lequel se trouvait la troisième et dernière "Licorne".

Tintin et Kathrynn s'incrustèrent au concert. Ils étaient plutôt bien apprêtés. Ils avaient pris le temps de s'acheter des vêtements de style marocain, parfaits pour bien se fondre dans la masse.

Quand ils s'assirent au loin dans la salle, ils aperçurent "La Licorne" bien exposée dans une vitrine par balle.

Je me demande bien comment Sakharine pourrait bien s'y prendre pour briser ce verre et ainsi s'emparer de "La Licorne". Dit Kathrynn.

Tintin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la diva entra en scène. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds et portait une longue robe sirène de couleur rose, celle-ci se terminait par de petits volants.

Elle commença à chanter. Honnêtement, son chant était peu supportable. Elle chantait presque faux. Mais Tintin et Kathrynn tenta de le supporter. En regardant aux alentours, Tintin remarqua Sakharine, qui regardait la scène du haut d'un balcon. Il avait une des meilleures places, en même temps, c'est lui qui avait tout organisé, ce que Tintin et Kathrynn ignoraient.

Vers le final de la chanson. Bianca monta de plus en plus dans les aigües. Tintin comprit assez vite ce qu'il se passait. Sakharine avait organisé ce concert lui-même, car seule la voix de la célèbre Bianca Castafiore était assez puissante pour briser le verre qui entourait la caravelle, verre par balle qui plus est. Puis le faucon de Sakharine, vola vers "La Licorne" pour ensuite casser le mât et dérober le parchemin qui s'y trouvait caché.

Et là, tout s'enchaîna, Sakharine, qui avait remarquait depuis longtemps la présence de Tintin et Kathrynn, les désigna pour les faire accuser à sa place et ainsi gagner du temps. Les gardes du Cheikh s'approchèrent d'eux. Tintin et Kathrynn se défendirent et réussirent finalement à s'échapper pour poursuivre Allan, Tom et Sakharine qui s'enfuyaient en voiture avec le parchemin.

Ils finirent par les rattraper. Et des bagarres éclatèrent. Les coups de poing fusèrent également.

Avec tout ça, ils arrivèrent finalement au port.

En se battant, Sakharine à remarquer le parchemin que les Dupondt leur avait rendu. Il sait que c'est Kathrynn qui l'a sur elle. Sakharine provoqua Kathrynn. Tintin est à ce moment là en mauvaise posture. Sakharine pointait une arme sur lui puis il dit à Kathrynn :

Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il meurt, donnez-moi le parchemin ! 

Un regard grave se dessina sur son visage. Puis, elle se tourna vers Tintin. Elle ferma les yeux. Tintin est toujours près à prendre le moindre risque, mais là, ce serait trop bête de mourir pour un simple parchemin, même s'il conduit à un magnifique trésor. Kathrynn prit donc la décision de donner le parchemin à Sakharine qui s'en faisait une plus grande joie.

Sakharine : Et voilà, j'ai gagné !

Je ne parlerai pas trop vite si j'étais vous, dit Tintin.

Et comme pour le plaisir, Sakharine tira sur Tintin mais il ne réussit heureusement pas à le toucher.

Pendant que Kathrynn et Tintin se protégèrent des balles, Allan et Tom eurent le temps de démarrer la voiture pour retourner sur le bateau.

Ils regardèrent la voiture s'enfuir avec un affreux sentiment d'échec.


	7. Chapter 7

Tintin et Kathrynn s'étaient assis sur une terrasse de café en attendant de trouver une solution. Toutes ses émotions leur avaient donné soif et ils avaient besoin d'un remontant, sans alcool bien sûr.

Kathrynn : Il faut trouver quelque chose, on ne peut pas les laisser s'emparer du trésor de mon ancêtre comme cela ! Il y a forcément un moyen ! Nous devons les rattraper !

Tintin : J'aimerais bien être aussi optimiste que vous, mais il n'y a plus aucun espoir... Ils ont trop d'avance sur nous. Et nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de là où ils se rendent.

Kathrynn : Je vous pensez plus optimiste, mais nous ne pouvons pas baisser les bras à ce stade.

Tintin : Je suis plutôt du genre réaliste, ne vous en déplaise.

Kathrynn sirota son thé à la menthe et réfléchit. Il y avait forcément un moyen de les rattraper. Puis soudain, elle eut un déclic.

Kathrynn : MAIS OUI ! Tintin, vous vous êtes bien servi de l'appareil radio pour envoyer un message ?

Tintin : Effectivement... répondit-il un peu désespéré. Puis, il releva la tête. Attendez ! Vous avez raison, je sais sur quelle fréquence radio ils émettent, ce qui veut dire, que si je donne cette fréquence à la police, celle-ci pourra retrouver le bateau où qu'il soit !

Kathrynn : Nous devons trouver un avion !


	8. Chapter 8

Quelques heures plus tard, Tintin et Kathrynn se retrouvèrent sur le port de Bruxelles, accompagnés de quelques policiers prêts à piéger Sakharine et ses hommes de main. Sakharine descendit la passerelle en ordonnant à Allan et Tom de garder le secret sur ses agissements. Puis, il se dirigea vers sa voiture, devant laquelle l'attendait Nestor. Sakharine monta, mais Nestor n'eut pas le temps de faire de même. A l'instant où il voulut ouvrir la portière, la voiture s'éleva dans les airs à l'aide d'une grue manipulée par... Kathrynn, qui s'en faisait un malin plaisir. Elle déposa la voiture près de l'attroupement causé par les cinq policiers dont Dupont et Dupond, ainsi que Tintin. Il s'approchèrent de la voiture pour mettre Sakharine en joug, mais ils n'aperçurent absolument personne. Jusqu'à ce que Sakharine surgisse de la banquette avant et les mettent en joug à leur tour. Il les menaça, puis tira, blessant un des policiers à la jambe. Sakharine profita de l'attention portée au policier pour s'enfuir. Entre temps, Kathrynn était redescendu de la grue, pensant qu'elle serait désormais plus utile à terre. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sakharine qui pointa son arme sur elle, un doigt sur la bouche pour l'intimer de se taire. Allan et Tom, qui avait remarqué que la situation avait dégénéré sortirent du bateau discrètement et se positionnèrent derrière les policiers et Tintin afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils pointèrent des fusils vers eux et Allan ordonna à Tom de les ligoter pour ne pas qu'ils puissent faire venir d'autres renforts. Tintin, ligoté lui aussi, fut obliger de suivre Allan et Tom qui pointaient bien entendu une arme sur lui. Ils rejoignirent ainsi Sakharine et Kathrynn sur le pont. Kathrynn fut stupéfaite de voir que Tintin était désormais prisonnier de Tom et Allan.

Sakharine prit la parole :

Bien ! Tout ceci n'était en rien prévu, mais je me suis dit que nous pourrions régler nos comptes ici, après tout. Dit-il en regardant Kathrynn, et prêt à dégainer son épée à tout instant.

Rackham le Rouge ! dit Kathrynn.

Sakharine : Je suis ravie de constater que vous avez enfin compris ! Cela aurait été beaucoup moins amusant de vous tuer sans que vous n'ayez su toute la vérité ! J'ai retrouvé votre trace en me documentant sur un bateau que j'avais découvert il y a longtemps sur un marché au puce en Russie. "La Licorne", évidemment ! Alors, j'ai juré à ce moment de venger mon ancêtre de l'humiliation que le Chevalier lui avait infligé. Le trésor n'est qu'un bonus à côté de cela mais c'est aussi un réel plaisir de me voir obtenir le trésor qui, à l'origine, fait partie de votre famille depuis des générations.

...

Alors, voici ce que je propose : Battons-nous ici et maintenant afin d'en finir une bonne foi pour toute ! Un seul d'entre nous peut gagner et ce sera moi ! Vous êtes obligée d'accepter. Sinon, j'ordonnerai à Allan d'appuyer sur la détente et vous pourrait dire adieu à votre ami. Ah ah ah ! Ce soir, je rétablirai enfin l'honneur de mon ancêtre ! Dit-il avec détermination. Quel est votre réponse ?

Kathrynn : J'accepte, évidemment ! Dit-elle en regardant Tintin.

Tintin : Kathrynn, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Kathrynn : Si je ne fais rien, il vous tueront ! Je me dois de le faire !

Sakharine : ça suffit, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Allan et Tom tenaient fermement Tintin en plus de ses liens pour ne pas qu'il vienne interrompre le combat. Sakharine, dégaina rapidement sa canne-épée. Et Kathrynn s'arma d'un morceau de tuyauterie qu'elle avait trouvé sur le pont, c'était ça ou rien.

Sakharine la mit en garde, et Kathrynn tenta d'éviter les coups. Le combat était rude. Kathrynn se battait de toutes ses forces, pour son ancêtre, pour Tintin mais aussi pour elle. Soudain, Sakharine réussit à la désarmer. Son arme tomba un peu plus loin. Et très rapidement après, Sakharine la transperça de sa canne-épée. Avec le choc, Kathrynn cracha du sang, et ses yeux se mirent a pleurer sous l'effet de la douleur. La lame étaient encore dans son corps. Sakharine bougea l'épée pour la faire souffrir d'avantage, puis la retira en lui donnant un violent coup de pied pour la faire tomber. Kathrynn s'écroula au sol.

Tintin : Non ! Kathrynn !! cria-t-il effrayé.

Il voulu la rejoindre pour l'aider, mais Tom et Allan l'en empêchèrent.

Tintin : Mais lâchez-moi enfin !

Tintin tenta de se débattre mais rien y faisait. Pour le calmer, Allan le frappa dans le ventre. La prochaine fois, c'est une balle dans la tête !

Kathrynn saignait beaucoup. Elle eut malgré tout encore assez de force pour se relever, mais Sakharine l'en empêcha en lui appuyant sur le dos avec son pied, ce qui la fit retomber. Il la prit par les cheveux et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait de perdre ?

Kathrynn : Ahh !

Puis il la retourna pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit sur le dos. Il enleva d'un coup de pied, la main qui lui servait à appuyer sa blessure et posa son pied à la place, faisant en sorte de la faire souffrir encore plus. Elle n'arrivait désormais plus à bouger, et s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard.

Sakharine releva la tête et souria : Ah ah ah ! J'espère que tu es fier de moi, cher Rackham ! Ma vengeance est enfin accomplie !

Tintin était totalement impuissant, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Kathrynn... Il n'avait jamais connu pareille situation. Il avait toujours su s'en sortir face aux danger. Il se sentait affreusement mal. Même pendant toutes ses aventures, il n'avait jamais connu autant de violence que maintenant. Sakharine était un homme plus redoutable que tous les bandits qu'il avait connu auparavant et près à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakharine donna l'ordre à Allan et Tom de laisser partir Tintin qui se rua aussitôt vers Kathrynn. Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Un lien s'était créé entre eux, quelque chose que Tintin n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Sentant le contact de Tintin, Kathrynn réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Je suis contente d'avoir pu vivre cette aventure avec vous... lui murmura-t-elle. Tintin vit la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Il ne lui avait rien dit, mais il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour elle, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle aussi...

Tintin déposa délicatement la tête de Kathrynn sur le sol, et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Puis, les poings serrés, il se releva en regardant le corps inerte de Kathrynn.

Vous allez me le payer ! cria-t-il à Sakharine qui regardait la scène d'un air amusé et cruel.

Tintin entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit Sakharine pointait une arme sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Sakharine le toucha à la tête.

FIN. (Suite dans une prochaine histoire)


End file.
